The Dinner
by addictedtoscandal
Summary: Dinner with the Langston's makes for an interesting surprise of Fitz's feelings.


Fitz and I just finished having dinner with Sally Langston and that Daniel Douglas. I don't know whether to feel outraged or flattered at his flirting with me tonight. He paid attention to me. For the first time in I don't know how many months, a man noticed me. Although it meant nothing, he gave me a feeling Fitz hasn't in quite some time.

I walk into the closet and Fitz is there removing his sweater and cufflinks. I stand on my side of the walk in and start to remove my jewelry. Gosh, I forgot how handsome he is. I mean I know it. I see him everyday. It's there. I've made love to him umpteen times, but when he's like this - quiet and vulnerable, it's hard not to fall right back in love with him. I almost don't even hear him when he starts to speak up.

"What was that tonight," he says, "with you and Daniel Douglas."

"What do you mean?" I say, stepping out of my heels.

"What do I mean, Mellie? The man had his hands all over you, and let's not pretend you weren't making eyes back at him."

"Making eyes…I was not making eyes at anyone. The man is a little flirty, Fitz. Get over it," I say with an accusatory tone in my voice. He can't really be jealous. Besides, doesn't he have his precious Olivia to worry about?

"Being a man who's made eyes with you many a time in the past, I know what it looks like when you're flirting, Mellie," he says to me with his hands on his hips. This ticks me off. This presses a button he dare not touch.

"So what, Fitz? Yes, Daniel Douglas was flirting with me and I went along with it. Why? Because it felt nice to have a man pay attention to me. It felt nice to have a man notice me in ways you, my poor husband, have not in years. Are you happy now? Got what you wanted?" I say angrily, but I'm not done yet. "And how dare you? How dare you come in here and accuse me of flirting with another man when you put your hands on Olivia every chance you get! How dare you!" I start pacing. I'm angry now. He has ignited a spark in me he can't put out.

"Mellie," he tries to speak, but I just put my hand up and try to hold in the slight tears forming in my eyes. Don't cry in front of him, Mellie, I think to myself. Don't let him see you in this broken form.

"Mellie," he says again, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" he trails off. "I didn't mean to start a fight. I just…as selfish as this, I didn't exactly like the idea of you flirting with another man." I look at him with utter shock and resolute on my face.

"I know it's selfish. I know I have no right, being that I'm not exactly a saint in our marriage,"

"You mean being that you're in love with another woman," I reply.

"Mellie, would you just listen to me? Would you just shut up and listen to me for five seconds!" He starts to raise his voice and I can tell he's getting angry, but I don't care. I'm angry. I'm hurt.

A tear openly runs down my face and I wipe it in frustration.

"Fine," I say. And he walks closer to me. He doesn't touch me, but now we're standing three feet apart instead of the average five. Without my heels on he's taller than me, and seeing him up close like this, I notice the rising and falling of his erratic breathing. He's taken his dress shirt off and he stands here before me in nothing but a plain, white t-shirt and boxers. So very Fitz-like in a way I can't describe.

"I know I'm a selfish bastard,' he starts. Ain't that the truth, I think. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but tonight when Daniel Douglas was twirling you're perfectly manicured fingers in his hand, I felt an anger rise up in me that I haven't felt in years. The way he was looking at you…"

He takes a deep breath and starts to shake his head. "I know it doesn't make sense. I don't really have a way to explain it either, Mells." Mells. He hasn't called that in God knows how long. "I just didn't exactly like the idea of my wife being pined over by another man, okay?" he asks.

"Okay," I respond in a quiet voice. I'm in utter shock and disbelief.

He takes two steps towards me. He places one hand on my hip and the other at the back of my neck. He leans in and kisses my forehead. I take a deep breath and so does he. He steps back and starts to speak again.

"It's been a long night. I'm gonna head to bed. I'll see you in there…," He says. I don't know whether it's a question or a statement.

"Yeah," I respond, "I'll see you in there."


End file.
